Mr Boarding School
by novemberthird
Summary: Based on the prompt, "You're super short, and I'm sorry, but it's really cute whenever you try to reach that book on the top shelf. Here [let me] help you–oh no, don't be embarrassed. Your face is all red, and you're even more adorable now. I'm going to die."


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

–

James Potter never believed that he was into a certain type of girl. He liked to believe that he was very diverse when it came to his dating life–ranging from tall girls to sportive and sci-fi girls to girls of different ethnic groups. Yet when he thought back to all the girls who had caught his interest at one point, he had never dated a short girl nor a redhead nor a Muggle–although the latter was due to the fact that he was stuck in a castle most of the year. But looking at the short redheaded girl struggling to reach the book from the shelf, he couldn't imagine why he had never tried.

She was bloody adorable.

He bit his lip gently as he eyed the pretty girl glaring at the shelf. She couldn't have been taller than five feet.

He started walking towards her, not being able to handle how cute she looked as she got on her tiptoes in her attempt to vanquish the shelf.

'Arse,' she muttered as he reached her.

'What?' he asked, shocked at her statement.

The girl turned around at the sound of his voice. He could see the blush on her pale skin.

James resisted sighing as he looked into her eyes. They were the most gorgeous shade of green he had ever seen. Frankly, he didn't think it was fair that someone could look this cute.

'I didn't mean you,' she mumbled, looking down slightly in embarrassment.

She really needed to stop that. James didn't think he could remain composed for much longer if she continued to look this adorable.

'Then what did you mean?' He was barely managing to stand up straight as her eyes lingered up and down his body.

'The shelf is an arse,' she said self-consciously.

'I don't think the shelf would agree.'

She laughed, her laugh being the most beautiful thing to James' lovestruck mind. His eyes took her in. He noticed that her hair was curly, not wavy as he had originally thought. She had freckles on her face that resembled the constellations of the night sky. She looked like a walking Christmas tree dressed in a red jumper and green leggings.

She pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear, 'Frankly, the shelf deserves it.'

'I don't doubt it.' One of his hands went into his hair as her pretty eyes looked at James with confusion. 'Did you need help getting anything?' He asked shyly.

She looked down again, her face tinting red.

Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody hell. Bloody freaking hell.

He was a gone, a bloody freaking goner. No one had the right to look this adorable and make his legs feel like they were about to fail him. Maybe she was a veela or a siren?- There was no other explanation for the way his heart began to beat rapidly and witnessing something as innocent as a blush.

'I can reach it, I just need to try a little harder.' She glanced back at the shelf. He noticed the fierce way in which she did so. She held herself with a certain pride that was just...well attractive.

His voice was soft as he said: 'It's okay to need help, you know?'

She looked like she wanted to argue, but gave a soft sigh instead.

'Okay,' she twirled a piece of her hair subconsciously. 'I need the book on gardening; it's for my mum.'

He grinned down at her, 'Here you go, love.'

'Lily,' she said, taking the book from his hands. 'Lily Evans.'

 _Merlin's beard_ , he thought, _she even had a pretty name_. Now was probably not the time to mention that he was allergic to lilies.

'I'm free.' It was his turn to blush as she giggled. 'I mean James. I'm James. Err... James Potter.' He was sure that blushing wasn't as becoming of him as it was of her.

She bit her lips as her nerves seem to disappear. 'Are you sure, _James_?'

'Of course, _Lily_ ,' She blushed prettily but kept her focus on him.

'So what are you here for?'

'I needed a book on dogs. It's for my mate, Padfoot.'

'What an unfortunate name,' she pushed her hair aside. 'So why do you have a friend named Padfoot?'

He wasn't actually sure how to explain to the beautiful girl that his mate could turn into a literal dog at will.

'Well, he's very dog-like.'

She shook her head, fighting off a grin as he paused at a passing shelf. He picked up a dog training book before turning back to her.

Her voice was soft like a lullaby as she questioned him, 'So are you from around here?'

'I'm from Wales,' he said nervously. 'I go to boarding school in Scotland.'

'A bit posh, isn't it?' She teased, nudging him slightly.

'Not at all. I'm a bit of a rebel, really.'

Her laugh wasn't encouraging of his rebel lifestyle. 'You're a bit too much of a dork, aren't you?'

He dramatically held his arms to his chests, 'I'm hurt that you would think that.'

She shoved his arm lightly, laughing as she did so. She seemed to laugh a lot when she wasn't blushing.

'I'm from Cokeworth, it's in the English Midlands.' She paused for a moment. 'My sister's getting married in about a week, so we're staying with her and her husband-to-be until after the wedding.' She eyed him curiously, 'So what brings you to London, Mr Boarding School?'

He chuckled, she was just too cute. 'We're on break, and I'm visiting my mate in London.' It was only partially a lie.

'So how long will you be here?' Her voice was casual, but he heard the hopeful tone underneath that had made him speechless for a moment.

'I–a week, maybe longer, really.' He managed to stutter it out fine before bumping into another shelf.

'How about you meet me for lunch one of these days,' she blushed as she said so. Merlin's beard, she would be the death of him if she kept doing that.

'I–yeah, that seems great.'

She grinned at him before taking something out from her purse. It was a Muggle contraption and something that resembled parchment.

'Here's the number to my sister's house, call me.'

He nodded before she walked away to pay for her purchase.

He sighed as he leant against a shelf. All he needed to do now was figure out how to use that Muggle contraption they had briefly learnt about in Muggle Studies.

James saw Lily smile at him as he left the store. He was most definitely a goner for a certain short, redheaded Muggle, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

–

 **Liked it? Hated it?**


End file.
